A Cheat In Time
by CXAAxC
Summary: Light was born and dark was born. The two were one. A balance in existence. TIME TRAVEL! DEKU! TIME TRAVEL! SHIGARAKI! KIDNAPPED! ERI! KIDNAPPED! DABI!
1. Not Over

"_I refuse to bow down any longer."_

The symbol of chaos and the symbol of peace.

All For One and One For All.

Two sides of the same coin.

Two brothers, fated to clash in a neverending battle for all eternity.

Time flew without a stop. The world continued to revolve and evolve.

The sacred torch was passed through eight generations amidst the chaos and despair, symbolizing that hope was still there, that hope was still alive even now.

The fire had yet to be extenguished amidst the dark and cold snow, it was still burning strongly after all this time, overflowing with power.

A clear dispute. A certain belief. A futile dream. A paralyzing doubt. A deed clarified. A mad cackle. A graceless soul. A hammer of justice.

The echoes of the past slowly faded away in time. The tale continued alongside the arrival of dusk.

Deku tried to get up once more, only to be slammed down again forcefully, his back impacting painfully against the shattered earth.

"You just don't know when to give up, do you?" Red eyes peered down, clashing against fierce green. There was no cruel smirk or childish taunting, just an indifference from the villain.

Shigaraki Tomura stood victoriously over Deku, his foot on the hero's chest.

Both of them were panting with clear fatigue, dry blood and dirt covered their body like a second skin. Dark bruises and wounds were also littering their body, the fresh ones were still dripping with blood.

"Just stay down there. It is already over." The leader of the villains said in exhaustion, blood still dripping from his mouth and nose.

Deku coughed a mouthful of red blood before grabbing Tomura's foot weakly with his broken arm.

There were countless broken bones in their body.

"It is not over yet."

Tomura clicked his tongue in annoyance, eyes flashing angrily at the beaten hero. He stomped on the broken arm before slamming four of his fingers on the hero's neck harshly, adding another bruise to the body.

"Can't you see? I win. This is my victory." He hissed tiredly, face was so close to the other that a droplet of blood from his forehead fell to Izuku's cheek.

"I will never let you win." Izuku whispered hoarsely, resolve remained absolutely strong despite all.

Water started to fall from the heaven, hitting the earth gently. The sky was crying in sadness.

The rain cleansed the grey dust in the air. It washed away the black ashes and wetted the soil. Amidst the pitter-patter raindrops, a sudden sound of clasping could be heard.

"Impressive. Very impressive. You don't disappoint, Shigaraki Tomura."

The grandson of Shimura Nana turned his head to the side, looking directly at the approaching figure from nearby alley.

"Doctor..." Tomura said in recognition, slightly drenched from the rain.

"You mature splendidly. You are truly a worthy successor." The doctor continued to praise him before coming to a stop when he finally noticed something.

The doctor frowned in confusion while he walked closer, kicking a scattered limb or two as he got nearer.

"What are you doing? Why is he still alive?" Ujiko gestured to the current holder of One For All.

Tomura returned his attention to Izuku.

"Now is your chance. Finish him off." The old doctor urged the young villian.

"You can end it all here, the curse and everything will finally come to an end, you can return this corrupted world to how it once was, destroy this world and make it anew, become this world's savior! FULFILL YOUR DESIRE, ALL FOR ONE!" The crazy doctor shouted unreasonably, too lost in his inner world that he unrealizingly called Tomura with the title of the greatest villain in the criminal empire of the underworld.

Tomura tilted his head. "I am not Sensei."

Those four words seemed to bring back the mad doctor to reality.

"Huh?"

"I am not Sensei." Shigaraki Tomura repeated emotionlessly.

"I am not All For One." He removed his foot from Izuku's chest and took a step back.

"You are not All Might." He said to Izuku, watching the hero slowly struggled to get back on his feet.

"I do not wish to kill you, Midoriya Izuku." Shigaraki Tomura admitted quietly.

They were not their predecessors. They were their own person. They were who they were meant to be.

Their past no longer matter at that point. What they endured, what both of them suffered and lost, it all didn't matter in that moment.

"Join me."

More than ever, he unknowingly became just like how the older brother of the First User of One For All was once, years ago in the past.

The current torch bearer gritted his teeth silently. "I refus-"

Before Deku could finish his sentence, a Noumu attacked him from behind, pinning him to the muddy ground with it's monstrously strength.

"Excellent idea, young Tomura! He will definitely make a fine Noumu." The doctor said with a chuckle, like a giddy child with a new toy.

Shigaraki Tomura let out a tired sigh.

"Hey, Doc..." The villain called out before he let out a terrifying smile, all teeth shown. A sign to run.

"Honestly, it is about time for you to shut up. I am tired of hearing all your nonsense."

A second was all it took to let his power spread, leaving destruction on it 's wake and causing everything it touched to crumble into dust.

"You are no longer neccessary."

Another second was all it took before his power reached both the doctor and his creation, crippling them in an instant and slowly turned them into dust.

A skill honed in life. A control perfected in battlefield. The decay didn't touch Izuku at all.

"You look pathetic. Get up, Hero."

The water ceased to fall. Dawn arrived. The hero went back to his feet once more, ready to fight.

Shigaraki snorted. Then, just like that, the hero and villain clashed once more.

However, instead of their usual power, something else appeared entirely.

Bit by bit, a thread manifested itself in clarity. A single thread that multiplied itself in different colors, overlapping each other.

"What?"

"What is happening?"

Both of them were surpised by the unexpected turn of event.

Light was born and dark was born. The two were one. A balance in existence.

The lone line of darkness and all the colorful light blend into each other, resonating deeply in stimulation and blurred into a single thread that defied time itself.

There was no trace of Shigaraki Tomura and Midoriya Izuku left on the battlefield.


	2. Two Can Play This Game

Once upon a time, in a tumultuous world, two brothers sat together with a warm snack between the two of them and many books scattered around them. They exchanged words about a peculiar idea of super power. Super powers would continue to mix together and deepen in the future, growing in both strength and complexity with every new generation. Eventually, it would develop to a point where no one would be able to control it anymore. A point that passed singularity. A point that would defy time itself. A deep resonation of colorful light and darkness, overlapping and blending into each other until a perfect balance was born out of them.

The brothers laughed at that peculiar idea, not believing at the possibility of going against the flow of time, dismissing it from their mind. Then, the world fell into chaos and the two brothers went on their separate ways. It won't be until much later that the brothers remembered that peculiar idea and took it seriously.

The vestige of the First One For All User appeared before Deku. He looked like he was trying to urgently convey a message but Izuku could barely hear him.

"_All For One... One For All... quirk singularity... defying time..."_

The vestige faded away and Izuku snapped open his eyes.

Izuku blinked once. Did he lose to Shigaraki? Did someone rescue him? How long did he stay unconscious?

The bed that he laid on wasn't just any other bed. It was his own bed.

Izuku blinked again and he turned his head to the right side before he turned it to the left side. He was lying on his bed inside his own room. The room inside his mom's apartment and not the one in U.A. dorms.

Izuku blinked again for the third time since he woke up. No, something wasn't right. Why wasn't he in a hospital? What about his injuries? Why didn't he feel any pain? Did Recovery Girl heal all his wounds already? That's too amazing to be true, he was really injured in his last fight with Shigaraki.

Was he dreaming? Izuku pinched his arm. Hurt. No, this wasn't a dream. He wasn't dreaming.

He closed his eyes and tried to remember what happened in his fight with the villain.

Shattered earth. Grey dust in the air. Black ashes. Shigaraki was gaining an upper hand.

It was raining. The sky was crying. There was so much destruction. So many people died. Too many people that he failed to save from the madness of it all.

Then, there was the doctor. He came with the Noumu.

The doctor started rambling and he called Shigaraki with the title of the greatest villain in the criminal empire of the underworld. He called him All For One.

Shigaraki said that he wasn't All For one. He said that Deku wasn't All Might. Shigaraki didn't wish to kill him.

Shigaraki wanted him to join his cause. Just like how All For One wanted his younger brother to join his cause by any mean necessary, years ago in the past.

Then, Shigaraki killed the doctor and his creation. They were no longer necessary in his eyes.

It was back to just the two of them again.

He got up once more and clashed with Shigaraki again.

Then, a thread suddenly manifested itself. A thread that multiplied itself in different colors. What was that thread?

_Quirk singularity. Defying time._

Izuku looked around for his calendar.

Today was the day before his first day at U.A.

Izuku clenched his fingers. Panic went inside his mind.

What should he do now? Did he time travel alone or did Shigaraki also come to the past with him? How did it happen? Should he find a way to return to his own time or should he try to make a change in the past? Should he consider this a chance to prevent all the upcoming misfortunes that would befall the world?

One accidental look to his computer answered almost all his questions right that instant. He watched it with a gape before bolting to sit infront of his computer, rapidly turning the volume on high.

The computer was turned on and running on internet when he looked at it. He remembered that he used to have a bad habit of forgetting to turn off the computer before going to bed.

It was a live Youtube, starring a reporter standing infront of a destroyed compound.

Shie Hassaikai's compound.

Moreover, Izuku could recognize Shigaraki's work when he saw one, alright.

The old boss was still in a coma. He was carried outside with a stretcher.

Overhaul was screaming, missing arms, and eyes full of fear. He was also carried with a stretcher into a waiting ambulance with a various medical workers trying to calm him down.

The heroes and polices were still counting the dead and investigating the reasons behind it.

He could see Bubble Girl there but no Togata Mirio or Sir Nighteye in sight.

Most of the dead couldn't be identified since only a pile of dust was left of them.

It was probably a piece of cake for Shigaraki too. A warp gate to drop him in the middle of compound and he could go rampant inside without anyone knowing until everything was already too late.

He should go and inform the polices about Shigaraki and his league. He should tell All Might about this. He should do something about All For One and put him back in Tartarus. He should stop the doctor and the Noumu.

Put a stop to the Meta Liberation Army. Put a stop to Stain. Put a stop to Wolfram. Put a stop to Nine.

Help Todoroki. Help Kouta. Help Eri.

Eri.

The reporter said that a little girl was still missing.

Did Shigaraki kidnap Eri? For what? The quirk-destroying drug?

Izuku gritted his teeth. He contemplated for a moment before he made up his mind.

He grabbed up his hoodie and his wallet before he went outside. He knew what he should do first.

A few talks in a shady alley and money that exchanged hands, Izuku found himself standing behind a man with a black jacket.

Izuku took a deep breath.

"I wish to talk to you, Todoroki Touya." Izuku said in a calm tone.

Dabi turned his head so fast that he almost gave himself a whiplash.

"Who the hell are you? How the fuck do you know that name?" Dabi growled menacingly, hot blue fires licking his palms.

Izuku only smiled mysteriously in answer to the older man's question. If Shigaraki purposely kidnapped Eri, then, in exchange, Izuku would kidnap his future second-in-command.

Two can play this game.


End file.
